Illusion
by Yakin-Duel
Summary: [OshiAto, with snippets of AtoJi and OshiGaku] Their relationship started in the tennis court, and ended in bed, nothing before, nothing after, and certainly nothing in between.


Disclaimer: O0;;;; Definitely not mine. 

**Notes: **Um, I don't know what possessed me when I wrote this…First attempt at smut and all the goodies. Feel free to laugh your head off and yeah…all the rest of that. All hail smut and lemon! xD. Please review!

_**

* * *

**_

_**-Illusion-**_

**Part I: The Heat of the Moment **

* * *

"Oshitari."

Hyotei Gakuen's resident tensai, Oshitari Yuushi turned at the sound of his name, but for someone like him, turning wasn't necessary to see who the other was. Captain Atobe Keigo, more universally known as the biggest, richest, most spoiled brat of all Japan. "Yes, Atobe?"

"Stay after with me today, Ore-sama wants train and I need an opponent." Atobe ordered, with arms crossed as only he could. Atobe was also the only person that could refer to himself so regally without doubling over and cracking up about how ridiculous it was.

He respected Atobe on the court for his skills and whatnot, but for Oshitari, the practice being over also meant the end of Atobe's eminence. He rolled his eyes, careful that Atobe didn't see. "What if I say I had previous engagements, including one very important errand that absolutely cannot be rescheduled, or talked out of?"

"Cancel it anyway." Well, that was expected. It was an order from the heaven-sent ore-sama, after all.

"He can't cancel!" Oshitari was momentarily startled by the sudden bundle of weight in his arms, though he relaxed when he realized it was only his doubles partner, Mukahi Gakuto. "Yuushi promised we would go out later today, didn't you, Yuushi?"

Oshitari bent down and kissedhim on the forehead and set him down on the bench, "Yes, calm down Gakuto."

"So that's how it is. I see." Atobe smirked. "Mukahi, come here."

"If you're going to molest me right in front of Yuushi, I'm fine where I am." Gakuto stuck out his tongue, "So there! I don't even want to be molested by you!"

Oshitari had seen it coming; he hadn't been Atobe's contemporary for three years for nothing. "Atobe, he just said he didn't want to molested, leave the kid alone." He said, a little bit wearily. "That aside, I'm tired. Even if I did play you now, you'd probably not get much done."

Atobe's smirk seemed to borderline a frown, "I still want you to train with me." His tone was impatient, maybe even a bit irritated.

"Why?"

"Because."

Gakuto was tugging at the edge of his shirt again, whining. "Yuushi, let's just go already!"

Oshitari knew that if he refused Atobe in this 'I Must get Every Fucking thing in the World I Want' mood, the upcoming tennis practices for him would most likely be hell, Atobe would generously take care of that. Unfortunately, he also knew perfectly well that if he refused Gakuto while he was in the 'Must be with Yuushi Every waking Moment' mood, well…it might be hard for him to find a love/sex life afterwards. "Tell you what, Gakuto. If you let me train with Atobe right now, I'll let you spend the weekend with me. No one's going to be home."

"The entire weekend, Yuushi?" the redhead stared at him distrustfully, "The last time we did this, your sister kept interrupting us!"

"…That's only because she was deprived." Oshitari couldn't resist smirking, "She broke up with her boyfriend, and you had such a cute ass she couldn't resist peeking in from time to time."

"Well, at least now ore-sama knows where you got your perverted streak from." Atobe's eyes narrowed. "Are you coming or not?"

"The entire weekend, Yuushi." Gakuto licked his ear, "Promise?"

"I promise, Gakuto." Oshitari kissed the smaller boy, hard, then released him when the other's body started to convulse against him. "The goddamn entire weekend. Look forward to it."

"Yuushi, you're evil." Gakuto said faintly.

"No more so than you." Oshitari chuckled softly, "Go now, I'll see you later." When Gakuto officially vanished out of sight, he pivoted swiftly to face Atobe once more. "Make it worth my time, Atobe."

"Meaning?"

Oshitari refused to bite. "My words exactly. Let's go."

"Words are just words, you know, yours or not. What ore-sama thinks about it, and what you think are two very different things." Atobe said confidently.

"Where's Jiroh when you need him?"

"Asleep somewhere, most likely." The diva dismissed the question with a careless wave of his hand. "It's not fun screwing someone who's not paying attention half of the time."

"You're losing your touch then." Oshitari commented idly, raising a mildly amused eyebrow. "…Is that why you wanted me to train with you, because you're sexually frustrated?"

"I'm so NOT sexually frustrated!" Atobe shot back, scowling. "How dare you degrade ore-sama so!"

"…Touché." Oshitari picked his racket, "You know, reacting like that makes me think that you are really sexually frustrated. Why didn't you ask Ohtori or Taki stay after then. They're so much more obedient little boys than I am."

"First of all, if I so much as wink at Ohtori, Shishido would be after my ass for the rest of the year." Atobe sighed, as if Oshitari had just asked a dumb question that anyone would know the answer to. "Don't even get me started with Taki." and then he added, sort of as an afterthought, "And plus, I like a challenge."

"I would have let you borrow Gakuto. I'm not that possessive."

"He wouldn't have enough stamina to cope with what I have in mind. You batter him more than enough as it is." Atobe smiled. "Should we go now?"

Damn. Atobe obviously was way more desperate than Oshitari first made him out to be. The navy-haired prodigy vaguely wondered what he'd gotten himself into. "It better be good."

"Trust me."

They played a game, if they had not, what was to come after would be too awkward, even with them being who they were. But neither of them seemed to concentrate much on what was going on in the court. It ended with Atobe winning 6-3.

"You weren't trying, were you?" Atobe sank down on the ground next to him. He didn't sound too disappointed.

"I did warn you that I was tired." Oshitari sighed, "You were the one that wanted to play. Do you have water?"

"Yeah, here." The diva tossed him an ice-cold bottle from practically out of nowhere. "You know, even elementary athletes know to keep a water bottle handy."

"…I finished mine during practice." Oshitari replied pointedly when he drained half the bottle, "I hadn't counted on staying, until a certain bastard accosted me to stay after and 'train' because his boyfriend's too bored to stay awake during sex."

"Save some for me." Atobe snapped when he snatched the bottle back. "And exactly what do you mean by accosted?"

"I mean what I said. Don't tempt me." Oshitari touched a hand to his glasses and got up. "I'm going to shower."

* * *

Perhaps being the Hyotei Tennis Club captain had something to do with it, but when Oshitari entered the locker room, Atobe was already there, wearing nothing but a towel that might as well be see-through. His clothes were in a careless pile on one of the benches.

Oshitari stared, though he knew that he was submitting to Atobe by doing so, but just for this once, submission had its rewards. "It feels like you've been practicing this in front a mirror for a while."

"And what difference would it make if I had?" Atobe's gray-blue orbs gave him a cool, yet almost hungry once-over, "Wouldn't that make it more worthwhile for you?" he dropped the towel, simultaneously as he locked his arms securely around Oshitari's neck, "Yuushi."

Typical. Just so predictably Atobe. But to say he didn't like it would be to lie. Oshitari liked it, maybe even a bit too much, "Your being beautiful doesn't near make up for your lack of tact…" Running a hand through the silken tresses of which the other was so proud, Oshitari laughed, "…Keigo."

"Why is that?" Atobe seemed temporarily taken back.

"For one thing, you're completely naked. If you wanted to really seduce someone, keep some of your clothes on."

"And what the hell makes you such an expert on the subject?" Atobe demanded.

"Does that even matter?" Oshitari grinned a little; a flustered Atobe was something new, and it was interesting, to say the least. "Put your clothes back on. No wonder Jiroh falls asleep."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Atobe stepped back, the signature smirk back on his lips again. "Be glad to."

Oshitari looked on as the shorter boy scooped up all of his clothes and disappeared in one of the changing stalls. "Atobe?"

"Keigo." Came the swift correction from behind the cream curtains, "What?"

"You don't have to get all dressed again. We are going to shower, after all."

There were sounds of a scuffle, and then Atobe emerged, there was a minor bruise on his knee, and his hair was tousled, "Some asshole left a bar of soap lying around." He said, in a tone that left little room for teasing.

"I see." Oshitari spared him. The guy's ego was probably bruised (unintentional pun) enough as it was.

"Well?" Atobe demanded.

"Well what?" Oshitari took off his glasses, not meeting the other's gaze.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"…I'm not quite following you." It was the truth, he really wasn't. The query hit him on the back of the head like an iron baseball bat out of nowhere.

Atobe looked like he was well on the verge of having a temper tantrum, "Since you're _so _experienced in fucking around you might as well teach me."

Oshitari blinked. Atobe was seriously asking him…to…he almost burst out laughing at the absurdity of it. It took all kinds to make a world, apparently. "…Fine. Make me want you, while keeping your clothes on."

The sudden coolness was back in Atobe's eyes again. Taking three quick steps to where Oshitari stood. Cupping his hands gently around the tensai's face, and kissed him. Released, yet staying close enough that Oshitari could feel every part of him. "You want me." He said simply. "Yuushi."

To Oshitari's own surprise, he found his arms wrapped firmly around Atobe's waist. "Yes, like that. I want you." He breathed in sharply; Atobe smelled slightly like raspberry and something else, sweat. "Again…Keigo."

"You want me." Another kiss; warm fingers tracing the back of his neck. "Want more?"

Oshitari gave a soft moan, "Yes." He meant it entirely. "Yes, goddamn it."

Atobe smiled, a victorious smile that was beautiful beyond words, beyond even Oshitari's words, and his words did describe a lot. "Be awed by my beauty." The diva kissed him again. "May I undress you now? Please, Yuushi?"

"Be gentle." Was all Oshitari managed. "—with me."

"…Of course." Atobe laughed, "I win."

Atobe won. But unlike the other times, when he won, whether it was a tennis match or some other thing, Oshitari didn't grudge him for it. "Yes, Keigo." He smiled a gentle smile, with none of his usual craftiness or devious air. "You win."

* * *

"Mukahi." Was the first word that Atobe murmured softly against Oshitari's throat as the cool water cascaded down on them.

Oshitari stiffened, and he took Atobe's velvet fingers out his mouth, he had been licking them. "What about him?" he asked, almost sharply.

Atobe's tongue was distracting, the way it roamed about his body, making him shiver. But by some miracle, Atobe was still able to speak in coherent sentences while he was doing this. "What will you tell him about us and today?"

Instead of answering, Oshitari cushioned the other's head gently in his arms and slid his mouth deftly over Atobe's. He needed to think, and he couldn't very well do it if the diva wasn't still.

He thought he was prepared for this. But the fact that they had been screwing around in the same steamy shower stall for over an hour remained. Oshitari hadn't taken into account his own reactions by Atobe's advances. He had planned on giving the diva a few lingering kisses and leave him hanging. That was all.

Atobe's lustful moans soon grew too loud for him to think clearly anymore, so he released, got up and turned off the light spray of water.

"Don't tell me you're feeling guilty, Oshitari."

"I'm not." Reaching for the two towels hanging on the hook by the curtain, Oshitari wrapped one around his own waist, and tossed the other to Atobe, who was still lying on the floor. "I'm just thinking that the gates will close on us if we don't leave soon."

"…I have keys." Atobe said and tossed his towel back, "If you're not, then dry me."

Oshitari obliged, and when both of them were fully dried and dressed again, he said, "I might forget this. Make me remember. You. Us. This place."

This time, Atobe merely looked at him, not moving close. The only contact that he made was intertwining their fingers together, and then lifting it to his lips, "Do you want to remember?" he asked.

"Make me want to remember." Though the truth was, Oshitari doubted he could forget, even without having to suffer through Atobe's antics. "Keigo."

"If you want to remember, you'll remember." Atobe smiled ever so slightly slyly. "Come, Ore-sama will drive you home."

* * *

Atobe rested his head lightly on Oshitari's shoulder all the way to his house. When the limousine pulled to a stop, he was relieved to find the house dark, which meant no one, was home.

"Do you want me to stay?" Atobe asked softly, "There's most likely no one at my place either."

"It's all right." Oshitari got out by himself, taking no notice of the chauffeur who was holding his nose, how a car door slammed that was beyond him. "I'll see you, Atobe."

"Ah." Atobe lifted a hand in return, and then he paused, "See you, good night."


End file.
